


Sick Day

by E_Hiiragizawa



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Hiiragizawa/pseuds/E_Hiiragizawa
Summary: Sakura is sick and Eriol takes care of her. Oneshot. Established Eriol/Sakura.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Kinomoto Sakura
Kudos: 2





	Sick Day

The doorbell rang and Sakura groaned. In reality, it wasn't that loud, but she had a massive headache and the doorbell sounded so jarring.

"Ugh! Kero, can you open the door?" She asked her guardian, who was sitting in front of the TV, playing video games, at a very low volume.

"What? No! What if it's the postman?!" Kero looked at her incredulously.

"Right…" Sakura said and slowly got up. She had a bad case of flu and had to be absent from school today. It was just her and Kero at home. Her father was away and wouldn't be back until next week and Touya had classes, followed by a shift at work. It was only 11am and he would be working until late at night today.

Sakura dragged herself to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise when she saw who was at the door. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I called in sick." Eriol said as he took in her appearance. "Brought you some food." He held up the bag in his hand.

Sakura stepped aside, silently inviting him to come in. Eriol stepped into the house and changed into a pair of slippers. "How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching out to touch her forehead.

"Miserable. Everything hurts, especially my head." Sakura complained. She took a step forward towards him, but stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, noting her hesitation.

"Don't want to get you sick." Sakura said and coughed.

"Nonsense. Come here." Eriol said and pulled her into his arms.

Sakura snuggled up to him and sighed happily.

A few seconds later, she pulled back and sneezed. "God, I hate this…"

"Eat something and take your medicine. Then get some rest. Come on." Eriol led her to the dining room and sat her down. He moved around the kitchen to prepare the food for her.

Despite the headache, Sakura sat there and watched him with a smile on her face. He always took care of her, even before they started dating a couple of years ago. They'd declared their love for each other pretty early in their relationship and were very happy.

Eriol took a bowl from the cabinet and transferred the porridge into it, then the chicken. He grabbed a spoon and then brought the food to her. "Here you go."

Sakura picked up the spoon, scooped up some porridge and blew on it. It was still hot. "Mm… It's nice and warm." She said as she ate the first spoonful. Sakura loved his cooking. She was a decent cook herself, but he was on another level.

"Good. Try to eat as much as you can, but don't force it, ok?" Eriol watched her eat with concern on his face.

Sakura managed to finish half of it before she declared that she was full. Eriol gave her the medicine and a glass of water. After she took the medicine, they went to the living room. They sat on the couch and she cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her. The medicine was making her drowsy and before long, she was fast asleep.

Eriol gently maneuvered them so that he could pick her up in his arms and then he went upstairs. He used magic to pull aside her blanket and laid her down on her bed, before covering her with the blanket, tucking her in. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before straightening up and left the room quietly.

Eriol went downstairs and cleaned up. He then made himself and Kero something simple for lunch. Having been here regularly, he was very familiar with the kitchen and its contents. His phone dinged and he checked it to see a message from Touya, asking if everything was okay.

' _It's all good. She has taken her medicine and is sleeping now._ ' Eriol replied.

' _Okay. Can you stay for dinner too?_ ' Touya's reply came a few seconds later.

' _Yes, of course. I'll stay here until you get home._ ' Eriol texted.

' _Great! Thanks._ ' Touya replied and Eriol put his phone to the side. "Kero, lunch!" He called the guardian and they ate together.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up and found herself in her room. "Uhm…" She sat up and looked around, wondering how she got here. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Eriol on the couch downstairs. Sakura got up from bed and went downstairs.

"Oh, hello!" Eriol greeted her from his place on the couch. He was holding a book. "How are you feeling?"

"How long was I asleep for?" Sakura asked as she joined him on the couch.

"Three hours." Eriol put aside his book and placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Hm, looks like the fever has gone down. How's the headache?"

"Still there, but better." Sakura said. "Have you eaten lunch?"

"Yes, I made something for me and Kero when you slept." Eriol took the blanket from the backrest of the couch and wrapped it around her. Then he pulled her into his arms. They sat there and watched a movie with Kero for a couple of hours and then Eriol prepared them dinner. He made chicken noodle soup. They ate together and then he cleaned up.

Eriol stayed with her until Touya got home.

"Good night. Thanks for today." Sakura said as she stood at the foyer. "Be careful walking home."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, okay?" Eriol put on his shoes and left.

On Monday morning, Sakura woke up excited to go back to school. She checked her phone and noticed she had a message.

' _Sakura, Eriol is sick. He's not going to school today. You don't have to wait for him._ ' Nakuru's text read.

"Oh dear…" Sakura muttered.


End file.
